A process of sending data by a multi-antenna closed loop transmit diversity (Closed Loop Transmit Diversity, CLTD) is that: a user equipment (User Equipment, UE) sends pilot information to a serving cell, and after detecting a channel state through the pilot, the cell determines a transmitted precoding indicator (Transmitted Precoding Indicator, TPI), and sends the TPI to the UE by bearing the TPI on a fractional transmitted precoding indicator channel (Fractional Transmitted Precoding Indicator Channel, F-TPICH). The UE detects the F-TPICH, performs parsing to obtain the TPI, and selects a precoding code book according to the TPI to send uplink data. The UE can receive the F-TPICHs of multiple cells in a serving radio link set (Radio Link Set, RLS). The TPIs on these F-TPICHs are of the same information, so the UE can combine TPIs in TPI combining windows corresponding to these cells.
In the prior art, a UE applies precoding information indicated by a TPI on a timeslot boundary of the first uplink dedicated physical control channel (Dedicated Physical Control Channel, DPCCH) after 512 chips after receiving the second TPI symbol in TPI information. However, a timing relationship between a DPCCH and an F-TPICH channel is uncertain, which causes that an effective position of the TPI is uncertain when the UE performs a TPI combining operation. Therefore, the TPI used by the UE may be not a most timely TPI, thereby causing poor demodulation performance of the UE for sending data.